


Doctor you are not a god

by Phillipe363



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Chris Chibnall Era, Classic Doctor Who References, Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Drama, Fourth Doctor Era, Friendship, Gen, Mentioned Fourth Doctor, Mentioned Seventh Doctor, Russell T. Davies Era, Seventh Doctor Era, Steven Moffat Era, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of taking The Doctor's bullcrap for condemning her for protecting earth Harriet Jones as words for the judgmental Time Lord, and Martha takes a firmer stance against his hated regarding Mace all because of carrying a gun.  As I call out the new series as a whole on this "Oh The Doctor hates guns and military" BS which is so not true to his character.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

**I'm going to address an issue of mine regarding the new series Doctor Who. Specifically, one that seriously plagues David Tennant's Doctor then partially for Peter Capaldi and Jodie Whittaker is hating guns or the people who have them like soldiers simply for existing. I like David Tennant's acting but his character leaves a lot to be desired.**

**Now to be fair Jodie's Doctor has only the hating of guns or knives, then I think changed her mind on the gun rule down the line? I know in series 12 towards the end with the Cybermen stuff she was trying to help get a legitimate army? Moving on to Peter's Doctor 12 for hating soldiers I know was very strong in his first season but not the gun thing.**

**However, David Tennant's Doctor had both in spades with spare room for hating guns, giving big speeches about it and military members because his entire issue with Colonel Alan Mace boils down to merely disliking the man for both. Heck, Doctor Ten even hated his kid Jenny for a while because of the same reasons, and only started accepted Jenny once she changed to HIS way of thinking.**

**Frankly, Matt Smith is one of the closest to the classic series Doctor's is despite being a man who uses his wits to try solving things peacefully, has no problem with his companions operating weapons if needed like River Song or Madame Vastra. Even uses a gun when pressed like in the first Weeping Angel's series 5 episode and holds UNIT in high regard despite being military with not utterly loathing military simply for existing.**

**Only RTD during David Tennant's era had The Doctor as this massive hypocrite for no problem killing bad guys but would lecture others for doing so.**

**I have a very hard time buying despite what the show tells us that the Tenth Doctor or the Twelfth Doctor in series 8 could hate military for the extent they do yet consider Brigadier a friend. Nope, what you're telling us and showing are two different things.**

**However, this will be mostly focused on David Tennant's Doctor getting called out massively instead of being pandered to. I scarcely rewatch Russel T Davis's era because if it isn't the overflowing Rose Tyler BS, or melodramatic love triangles it's David Tennant's Doctor being an egotistical, stuck up little jerk.**

**Matt Smith's Doctor may have been called a child but was probably the most grown-up one, especially compared to his predecessor.**

* * *

Series 2x01 Christmas Invasion Episode

Powell Estate

Upon seeing the laser beams destroy the spaceship The Doctor furiously stalks away from Mickey, Jackie, and Rose with heading over to where Harriet Jones along with Alex Klein are. Harriet meets The Doctor's gaze unflinchingly.

Glaring "That was murder" The Doctor growls.

"That was defense. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago" Harriet replies.

"But they were leaving," The Doctor says firmly.

"You said yourself, Doctor, they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves" Harriet replies sternly.

"Britain's Golden Age," The Doctor says in revulsion.

"It comes with a price" Harriet rebukes.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race" The Doctor says in disgust.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf" Harriet says unflinchingly.

"Then I should have stopped you" The Doctor growls.

Glaring "Just who the hell do you think you are? A god to tell us how to live? You may be some super genius to get yourself out of situations but the rest of us are not. And you have the gall to claim we are the real monsters despite how many times we have had aliens' threats face us for centuries? Just today the Sycorax nearly enslaved the whole planet" Harriet snaps but in a commanding tone.

"But I" The Doctor begins yet gets cut off.

"I am not done talking yet. The Sycorax leader already tried to go back on its word by killing you, what makes you think the rest of his species won't do the same? That the Sycorax will not return to enslave the earth? So, I did what I needed on ensuring earth's safety, and so that ship at least won't enslave more worlds" Harriet replies briskly.

Turning around Harriet walks away with Alex leaving the Doctor standing there sulking like an immature teenager not getting his way.

* * *

Series 4x03 The Sontarn Stratagem

Inside a UNIT base

The Doctor watches as Colonel Alan Mace leaves while looking up at Martha who is glaring back at him for some unknown reason.

"Tetchy," Martha says.

"Well, it's true" The Doctor replies.

"He's a good man," Martha says firmly.

"People with guns are usually the enemy in my books. You seem quite at home" The Doctor notes in displeasure.

"If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you" Martha notes.

"Oh right, so it's my fault," The Doctor says grimacing.

"No, I made my own choices, but you hate a good man all because he carries a gun and is in the military? I guess all your talk of being open-minded your full of hypocritical bullocks" Martha says in disgust.

"That's not true, I'm very open-minded," The Doctor says defensively.

"Bullocks! You hate anybody who carries a gun and see them as the enemy even when they are not trying to kill you. I've seen the files on other versions of you and like the ones who traveled with Ace, or Leela would be disgusted. They both carried weapons something you allowed and even used Ace's Nitro Nine yourself. Yes, the file says you disagreed with military tactics preferring peace, but you didn't hate people for simply carrying a gun to defend themselves" Martha says furiously.

"I change everything about me every time I die, and some new man goes swaying off. So, no I'm nothing like those misguided fools" The Doctor yells.

"Not everything. If that were true you wouldn't have kept your desire to do good, but this regeneration Doctor is like a human teenager who throws fits when not getting what you want. After all your removal of Harriet Jones despite her supposed to bring about Britain's Golden Age for having three terms, as Captain Jack told me has allowed a more corrupt government to form. Even resulted in a vacuum that let the Master to gain power putting the earth in for a year of hell" Martha replies firmly.

"Now you're being foolish. He would have killed Harriet Jones and whoever else stood in his way" The Doctor snaps once more.

"Yeah, he would have, but maybe not have succeeded as far as he did if your ego didn't get in the way. I've talked with Brigadier who does indeed speak highly of you, but I know that given your hatred of soldiers, simply for existing and because they carry guns you can never consider him one of your closest mates" Martha replies pointedly.

The Doctor reels back in shock and glances away.

"You might be some mega super genius with a gob to constantly talking your way out but while you're looking down on us mere ants remember normal people in the universe are not you," Martha says.

"Are you done?" The Doctor asks briskly.

"But then again I'm just some savage human who works with the enemy. You might as well condemn the entire human race because backed against the wall we have survival instincts to fight back using whatever we can, including guns, to protect ourselves and family" Martha says firmly than adds mockingly "Sorry for questioning you, Lord Doctor. I will leave so my presence being an enemy doesn't offend your hypocritical pacifism sensibilities."

Martha turns around leaving the room with quietly shutting the door, her piece said while leaving The Doctor alone who brushes it off and gets back to thought.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Now yes, I know the well poor Tenth Doctor is suffering from effects of Time War and all that, but just an excuse for bad writing.**

**For Harriet Jones issue yeah in one of the episodes for Torchwood: Children of Earth from what I've gathered, is that the evil British government that rose up was a ripple effect of The Doctor changing history by removing Harriet Jones.**

**Really David Tennant's Tenth Doctor for all his screw-ups are justified and brushed under a rug. Like no matter how badly Doctor Ten treated Martha, took a really judgmental view on people just because they didn't fit with his ideals, etc. well because he looks like David Tennant gets a free pass.**

**For those wondering no, I do not hate the new series like I enjoy how Steven Moffat explored The Doctor's effect for being this person traveling through time and space constantly helping is how a legend would grow around him.**

**New characters I consider to be some of my favorites Captain Jack, River Song (including her romance with The Doctor is my series OTP) Donna Noble, or Kate Stewart to be an admirable addition to Who lore.**

**On Doctor Who it's more of I started with the post-2005 run than went back to the old stuff. Anyway, I see the flaws in both classic and new series.**

**Because it got to be too long for these author notes I included a collection of all the times The Doctor used a gun, or other such tools to kill bad guys in the classic series in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here we go for this list broken down by each Doctor and mind you not all everything, but just some of the stuff.

Doctor Number One

Tries to kill a guy with a rock whilst he is sleeping, convinces a crowd to stone a guy, smashes a guy's head in with a shovel.

Also happily leads the Thals into a war with the Daleks, batters a roboman with his stick, and uses a bomb to blow up an entire city with Daleks and Mechanoids. Plus operating a time destructor to destroy an entire planet of Daleks.

* * *

Doctor Number Two

He gives thousands of Daleks a power overload blowing them up, sucks an entire Cyber fleet into space, and then the sun. Also, he melts an Ice Warrior spaceship and kills them all. Also uses some makeshift heat lamp gun to kill an Ice Warrior, possibly more than one.

Electrocutes a Cyberman after tricking him to come forward.

Blows up a Cyber invasion army, guns down a Cyberman with Vaughns weapon.

Tricks an Ice Warrior fleet into flying into the sun.

* * *

Doctor Number Three

First, this Doctor would frequently engage in fist cuffs against his enemies and win.

He thanks the Brig for shooting a Silurian in the back, kills three Primords with a fire extinguisher, or tries to murder the Master, even when he agrees to flee, by trapping him in a place that's about to get hit by a bomb.

The Doctor actually gets angry at the Brig for not shooting a bad guy earlier "Thank you Brigadier, but for once could you arrive before the nick of time!"

Guns down an Ogron and thanks the Brig for shooting another Ogron, with tricking the Daleks into coming into a house where they are blown up.

The Doctor shoots Ogrons that try and break into the prison ship. Also kills a Dalek by throwing rocks on his head, kills more two Daleks by dumping them in molten ice, and wipes out an entire Dalek base with Ice volcano.

In another episode, he gives the city of the Exxilons a nervous breakdown which causes it to crumble, and in another episode burns several Ice Warriors to death using the "spirit of Aggedor."

Again, that's just some of what The Doctor did for his dark actions.

* * *

The Fourth Doctor

Let's see blows up a Zygon base and is happy for the Brig to shoot their leader Broton dead, in different episodes poisons Professor Solon to death or beats a guy up so badly he ends up in the hospital.

Also, in a different episode, The Doctor sends the Master down a bottomless pit and says he hopes he is dead.

In The Talons of Weng-Chiang is The Doctor quite happily gets a gun to shoot a giant rat and later grabs Magnus Creel and throws Creel into a machine that drains his bodily fluids and turns him into a burnt-out husk. Even mention about causally fighting in a war against Creel in the fifty-first century.

The Doctor is happy for Leela to blow up and knife her enemies or using a poison dart when saving his life. Even explains to Leela where weak points for knifing a Sontaran to death.

In different episodes, Tom Baker's Doctor shoots a fendahl, along with vaporizing a Sontaran to death with his gun and kills the leader of the Sontarans invading Gallifrey with his gun.

Also, in other episodes wipes out an entire Movellan invasion force, makes Davros blow up an entire squadron and smiles about it by driving a gigantic rocket into the heart of a Vampire, killing it and its three servants.

Plus, this Doctor like number three and later six had no problem getting into fistfights to protect himself in certain episodes.

* * *

The fifth Doctor

Yeah, Mr. celery stick and ironically the Tenth Doctor's favorite regeneration as revealed in the Time Crash mini-episode used his guns when needed without issue.

Like first used a handgun alongside a UNIT solider to put a lot of bullets into some aliens, shooting a Cyber leader, shooting Omega or pushing a Dalek out of a window, and shoots him later.

In other episodes wipes out invading Silurians, blows up several Daleks, and kills more with the Movellan Virus. And the fifth Doctor burns the Master to death (obviously doesn't stick.)

* * *

Doctor number six

Yeah, he kills various members of the Cyber squad with a gun, sends two bad guys into acid, and shoots another. In a different episode shoots the Borat, shooting Dalek eyestalk, and gets Peri to blow him up.

Also poisons Shockeye killing him, with tricking a Sontaran and Jacqueline Pearce into using a machine that blows them up.

* * *

Doctor number seven

Let's see blows a Dalek up with Ace's Nitro Nine by himself, is happy for Ace to blow up Dalek with a rocket launcher. The Doctor tricks Davros into blowing up Skaro plus talking a Dalek into killing itself

Other episodes have him blowing up the entire Cyber fleet, burns two Cybermen to death, plus gets Ace to destroy their ship using Nitro Nine, and is happy for her to kill scores of the Cybermen with a slingshot.

Also, The Doctor convincing the Haemovore to kill Fenric with his own gas, or tricks Light into killing himself.

Plus was going to shoot the Destroyer before the Brig knocks him out and does it himself.

* * *

Like I said The Doctor is a dark person who despite wanting peace won't hesitate to use violence with picking up a gun or whatever other objects he can get his hands on to protect himself or others, then discards said tool.

Again, he mostly uses his wits but there are times he did use a gun in the classic series without a big deal being made over it.

For example, of new series BS produced by Russell T Davis, you guys know the episode in series 4 for Unicorn and the Wasp? Originally, the Doctor rammed the Vespiform into the lake with the car that he and Donna had commandeered.

David Tennant objected because he was concerned that that ending would portray the Doctor as a murderer.

Are you kidding me? RTD, or David you can pretend The Doctor is some pacifist, who judges anybody who does kill or use guns while being a massive hypocrite for all your bullcrap but you don't know who The Doctor is.

Because 50 plus years of the show proves otherwise, I mean heck even Steven Moffat went back to this and had the twelfth Doctor using Venusian aikido (which is fictional and what the Third Doctor first used) again. Which is something Chris Chibnall continued in one episode that I know of.

RTD and David Tennant did you guys sit down with George Lucas for his Han can't kill Greedo in self-defense since that's too far, but Vader a child killer can get redemption on piecing together whatever mess you've made.

Until next time


End file.
